


LFN Crossover Challenge

by Shanola (LFN_Archivist)



Category: La Femme Nikita, Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFN_Archivist/pseuds/Shanola
Summary: This story was originally posted to the LFN Storyboard Archives by Shanola.





	LFN Crossover Challenge

_All the world is waiting for you_  
_and the power you possess_  
_In your satin tights_  
_fighting for your rights_  
_And the old red white and blue_  


"Michael, I'm in position." 

"Good. Everyone hold." 

A few moments of tense silence lapsed as Nikita leaned casually against the stone wall of a building. In her head, a disco tune began to play. Nikita frowned. The music was too clear to be in her head. Nikita pushed away from the building and looked to either side. No one was there. She turned in a circle and pursed her lips. She was completely alone. 

"Michael, do you hear something?" There was a long silence. 

"You need to stay focused, Nikita." 

Nikita rolled her eyes in exasperation. Of course she was focused! It was just the disco music was getting to be a bit annoying ... The glass door of the building across the road swung open and their target came out into the warm air. 

Nikita straightened and the disco music faded into the background. "Michael, I have a visual." She watched as the target moved down the street surrounded by four bodyguards then followed at a discreet distance. When the entourage turned the corner into an alley, Nikita drew her gun and ran forward. 

Michael joined her. 

_Now the world is ready for you_  
_and the wonders you can do_  
_Make a hawk a dove_  
_stop a war with love_  
_Make a liar tell the truth_  


The four bodyguards pushed their employer down as the first shots rang out. They withdrew their guns and returned fire. Nikita dimly noted that the disco music had gotten louder as she and Michael dodged behind a dumpster. Despite herself, she began to bob her head in time with the beat. 

Nikita shook her head and tried to ignore the music as she concentrated on the target. She and Michael took turns providing enough gunfire to keep the target pinned down. With precision, they took down each bodyguard as he tried to move to a better position in order to return fire. Finally, the target was alone. 

"I'm going in." Nikita rolled to her right, coming to her knees and carefully aiming at her target. A red, white and blue blur falling from the building to her right made Nikita catch her breath. When the blur stopped a tall woman stood next to the target. Nikita blinked then blinked again. Not only was the music louder, the woman before her was wearing a red bustier encrusted with a golden eagle. The star-spangled bottom was cinched tightly at her tiny waist with a pointed gold belt. Red, high-heeled boots with a white stripe running around the top edge and down the front covered the lower half of incredibly long legs. Jet-black, softly waving hair was held back from her face by a gold tiara with a red star in the center. 

"Michael, we have an anomaly." Silence answered her. Was this some sort of sick test, Nikita wondered. 

"Michael?" No answer. 

Nikita opened fire. The Amazon leapt in front of the target and raised her arms. Nikita was shocked to see her bullets deflect off the gold bracelets the woman wore. In the center of each bracelet, a red star matched the one on the tiara. Nikita fired again and once more her bullets were deflected by the amazon with the startling blue eyes. 

"Michael ..." Nikita gritted through clenched teeth. Why wasn't he helping her? 

The target took advantage of Nikita's distraction and, getting to his feet, began to run away. The red, white and blue-clad woman didn't waste time running him down. Instead, she took a golden lasso from her belt. 

Fwoosh, fwoosh, fwoosh, SHAKT!!! She snared the target with one loop and hauled him to her. 

Nikita stood watching in disbelief. "Miiiichael ..." she strangled out. 

"Tell me where you put the bomb," the amazon demanded of the little man Nikita and Michael had been sent to retrieve. 

Nikita watched the target work his jaw as he tried to fabricate a lie. Apparently, he was having trouble. 

"You cannot lie to the Magic Lasso," the amazon smiled and dimples appeared on each lovely cheek. "You may as well stop trying." 

Defeated, the target slumped. "It's in the basement of the Volunteer building. It'll go off in two hours." 

The raven-haired woman nodded then removed the lasso. She pushed the target toward Nikita, nodding. "He's all yours." 

Nikita caught the stumbling man. With a few well-placed blows, she immobilized him. Nikita straightened. The amazon was gone. So was the music. She looked around and saw Michael standing off to one side, a vacant expression on his angular features. Tucking her gun in her pocket, Nikita strode to him. 

"Michael?" He didn't answer. Nikita narrowed her eyes as she studied him. "Michael ..." she let his name roll off her tongue in a low voice. He blinked, shook his head, then turned his head to look at her. In a moment, his changeable eyes regained their clarity and he pushed past her. 

"Target acquired. We're coming in." 

Nikita pursed her lips, watching for a moment. Something about that vacant stare had been familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Nikita sighed, smoothed her hair, then followed Michael to the van. 

_All our hopes are pinned upon you_  
_and the magic that you do_  
_Stop a bullet cold_  
_make the axis fold_  
_change their minds and change the world_  


Later, Nikita and Michael sat in her apartment. 

"Michael, why didn't you tell Operations about what we saw today?" 

Michael was silent for a moment, his face unreadable. "What did we see?" 

Nikita leaned back and studied him closely. She knew he had to have seen the woman. There was no way he couldn't have seen her, so why the lie? And his expression ... for just a moment it was the same one he had at the site. 

Michael rose from his seat and moved gracefully across the apartment to his coat. He picked it up and removed something before turning back to her. Nikita stood when he held out a package. 

"What's this?" She asked, reaching out to take it. "It's not a gun, is it?" She couldn't keep the sarcasm from her voice. 

Michael merely inclined his head then softly moved to her bedroom. 

Nikita watched him disappear behind the screens, then took the lid off the box. Nestled inside white tissue paper was a red bustier encrusted with a gold eagle. Nikita felt a smile tug at one side of her mouth. She pulled the outfit out of the box. Blue, star-spangled short-shorts were attached to the bustier. It was a replica of the outfit the amazon woman had worn. So much for Michael not having seen the mysterious woman. 

Suddenly, Michael's blank expression unraveled in her mind; he had been fascinated by the amazon woman's huge chest! He couldn't very well report _that_ to Operations. Hmm ... and now he wanted her to play dress-up? But only so he can take it off you , a tiny voice whispered inside her head. 

Nikita donned the outfit, zipping up the back with effort. It was a tight fit, but not uncomfortable. She looked down at her chest and smiled. Nikita didn't consider herself large by any means but in _this_ get-up ... well, a push-up bustier _did_ do wonders in the cleavage department. Slowly, Nikita smoothed her hands down her hips as she started toward the bedroom. 

Now, where was her magic lasso ... 

_Wonder Woman!_  
_Wonder Woman!_  


_You're a wonder, Wonder Woman!  
_


End file.
